Everybody's Fool
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn and Michael talk. Part of my Claudia series.


**Everybody's Fool**

 **Summary: Josslyn and Michael talk in the aftermath.**

Michael knocked on his sister's bedroom door and swung it open to find her on her bed, reading a novel.

She looked up and immediately swung her legs over the side of the bed to come over to him. "Michael." She breathed. "Johnny told me he talked to you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I'm really sorry about springing it on you the way I did. I just..." She trailed off with a shrug.

He glanced down at their hands and squeezed back. "It's okay, Joss. I confronted Sonny about an hour ago."

Josslyn shifted her feet and swallowed hard. "What did he say?" Part of her dreaded hearing the answer. She feared that he might've talked his way out of everything. It was something Sonny was good at.

"Well he tried to say you lied. That you couldn't be trusted because you've shoplifted. And he brought up how I convinced you to forgive him before." Michael answered.

The blonde glanced down, feeling as if her breath had been knocked out of her. "Oh?" She hissed, voice stained. She remembered that. Remembered how confused, scared, heartbroken, and angry she'd been at the news of her brother's death, even more so when they didn't have a body to bury. She remembered blaming Sonny and Michael and Nelle convincing her to forgive him. She'd never admit it, but a small part of her had been resentful of Michael for using the trust she had in him to make her forgive that monster.

He studied her, eyes roving over her face. "I'm so sorry, Joss. I was an asshole to make you forgive Sonny. You had every right to be angry and to mourn Morgan the way you felt best.

Josslyn pushed her hair from her face and fell gracefully onto her bed. "It's okay." She muttered.

Michael knelt infront of his sister so they were eye to eye and took her hands. "It's not." He stated firmly. "You were grieving in your own way and I put Sonny's feelings above yours."

She looked up at him with tearful blue eyes and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." She sniffled before pulling away. "How are we going to make mom listen to us about him? She's always gotten back with him. How do we know she won't do the same thing this time?"

Her brother smirked. "Well, Johnny has faith in you." He teased. He told me that mom better know you'd do everything you could to make Sonny's life miserable."

Josslyn laughed at that. "I've always liked Johnny." She grinned before sobering up. "I don't even want to stay in this house. It makes my skin itch. If I weren't so intent on destroying Sonny's life, I'd be moving in to our old house with Grandma."

Michael squeezed her shoulder supportively. "You could come stay at the Quartermaines for tonight. They won't mind you being there."

His sister beamed and that and nodded. "I just have to pack a bag and then call Oscar and Cam. They were supposed to meet me here this evening."

* * *

Josslyn followed her brother into the living room of the Quartermaine mansion. Her overnight back hung from her shoulder.

Monica stood from her position on the couch and studied Josslyn and Michael carefully. When Michael had called and asked if a room could be prepared for Josslyn to stay in, she hadn't hesitated in saying yes. Still though, she'd wondered what had happened. Josslyn had stayed at the Quartermaines overnight before, but it had never been such a last minute thing. She decided she'd ask Michael about it when Josslyn was in her room.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Quartermaine." Josslyn said politely, sweet smile on her face.

The older woman gave her a small smile and nod of approval as she led the girl up the stairs to her room. Once Josslyn had curled up on the bed with a book, Monica walked back down the stairs and met up with her grandson.

She looked at him curiously. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Michael gulped and nodded his head, gesturing toward the sofa.

As soon as they were seated, Michael began to speak. He told her all about what Josslyn had learnt and about both is and Michael's confrontations with Sonny.

Monica's hand went to her heart, sympathy filling her for Josslyn and Michael. She'd never been a fan of Sonny, he'd used her son's addiction against him, got her other son involved in the mob, and eventually murdered said first son. He'd effectively stolen her son and Michael's father from him and the man could rot for all she cared. Still though, neither Josslyn nor Michael deserved this type of pain. She vowed to herself that she'd support them both through whatever they had planned. She was a Quartermaine, after all.


End file.
